projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Akira Yuki
Akira Yuki Intro *Just make sure your techniques don't get predictable. *Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose... But this time we'll win! *I still can't see the star... *What is in your heart when you fight? *Calm yourself. You're getting too excited. *I hope that isn't all your kung fu is about. *I never back down from a fight! *My fists are calling out...telling me to fight with passion! *What do you have in your heart when you fight? *I can hone my kung fu in this battle! Special Attack *Oh stars, shine once more! *Time to settle things. *My fists will send you a message. *This is my budo! *This is where I finish you! *Reach from the stars. Support Attack *I have been waiting for this! *Things just got interesting! *This is our Kung-Fu! *Try my Budo! *Your time has come! Let's go! *I will fight with all my strength! Victory *Ora ora ora! *It's a big world out there. Who would have thought I'd find an opponent like this? *I want to fight somebody stronger than this! *I must keep improving my kung fu! *Make me burn even hotter! *You're ten years too early! Multi-Attack *Nice positioning, let's go! *Don't miss the timing! *This set-up...is mine! *Pai, follow my lead! *Crush them, Pai! Pai Chan Intro *Are you ready? Let's begin! *I'll show you how much my training has paid off! *Come on! Do you think you can withstand my Mizong Quan? *Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman! *Looks like we're going to have to jump right in. *Yeah. Let's play to win. *Just make sure you watch my Mizong Quan skills in action. *I hope this fight is one with spirit! *Don't come crying to me if you get hurt! *It's okay if I think of this as more training. Special Attack *Settle this battle, Akira! *Akira, time to shine! *Time to finish this, Akira! Support Attack *I got your back! *Coming in to help! *I'll follow your lead, Akira. *We will break through them all. *Akira, Follow my lead! *I have been waiting for this. Victory *I improved my kung fu a bit, so it was a good fight. *Finished already? I can't even call that practice. *Looks like I was the stronger of us! *Your Kung Fu is not enough! *That's right! They were ten years too early! *Come back and try me again when you're ready! Multi-Attack *Try my Kung-Fu! *You'd better not miss it! *I'll follow your lead! *Nice set-up! *Think of the set-up! Paired Characters Intro *'Akira': I must become stronger... As strong as a tiger! Pai: It's impossible for a person to become a tiger, Akira. *'Akira': I'm not even going to break a sweat here! Pai: You should never underestimate your opponent, Akira. *'Pai': You're ten years too early to challenge us! Akira: Save that line for after we win! *'Pai': An actress needs to learn from first-hand experience too! Akira: I don't think you're going to learn anything from these guys, though. *'Akira': As long as no one encroaches upon me, I shall bring harm to no other... Pai: But that doesn't apply to the bad guys! Victory *'Akira': You're ten years too early to challenge us! Pai: Haiyaah! They were definitely ten years too early! *'Akira': It seems I still can't see the eight stars... Pai: Don't stress it, Akira. Just focus on improving your kung fu. *'Pai': What do you intend to use your kung fu for in life? Akira: That's what I'm still searching for... Solo Characters Alisa 'Intro' *Akira: Fight with passion in your heart... That's what my fists tell me. *Alisa: My fists don't tell me anything, but they can fly pretty far. *Pai: He didn't mean it in the physical sense, Alisa. Arthur 'Intro' *Akira: The initial approach is key. That's what the stomp is for! Hmph! Ha! *Arthur: I think I understand! Hmph! Ha! *Pai: Arthur! You lost your armor! Bahn 'Intro' *Bahn: You seem a bit stronger this time, Akira. *Akira: I've been working on my kung fu. Just you watch, Bahn. *Pai: Now that I think of it, how old were you the last time we fought, Bahn? 'Victory' *Bahn: Not bad, Akira. You want me to teach you my Dragon Upper? *Akira: Sure, I'm always interested in learning new moves. *Pai: Just don't get any ideas about learning to shoot ki from your hands, Akira. Batsu Ichimonji 'Intro' *Batsu: Heh, the strongest one always wins! That's the way the world works! *Pai: Batsu, it's not good to think of things so simply. *Akira: What defines true strength is one of the biggest questions in all of martial arts. 'Victory' *Batsu: I have another friend named Akira who uses Bajiquan, too. *Akira: Now that is a coincidence. I'd love to have a match with your friend. *Pai: It sure would make cheering you on hard... Bruno 'Intro' *Akira: I heard they teach you detectives martial arts. *Bruno: Yeah, I know a few moves. Somersaults, the giant swing, kouenraku, stuff like that. *Pai: Umm, who taught you all that? Devilotte 'Intro' *Devilotte: The armies of my kingdom are full of soldiers as strong as this enemy! *Akira: That's pretty impressive. I'd like to go and take a few of them on. *Pai: And just how are you going to get into space, not to mention the future? Flynn 'Intro' *Akira: A real man would work out and build more muscle *Flynn: We do regular physical training in the Imperial Knights... *Pai: He'd just look weird if he got all buff with a face like that. Heihachi 'Intro' *Heihachi: I recall a martial artist who once said that what makes a tiger so strong is that it lacks humanity. *Akira: Pai, that was your... *Pai: What's important is to live as a human and gain strength as a human. 'Victory' *Akira: Stone are stones, but not stone at all... I've still got a ways to go. *Heihaci: Bajiquan proverbs, eh? Looks like you have studied a thing or two. *Pai: Huh? What are you two talking about? Imca 'Intro' *Imca: If you want to become strong, you must cast aside what makes you human. *Akira: Sounds difficult. Is that really true? *Pai: No, a human cannot become a tiger, nor should they strive to. Juri Han 'Intro' *Akira: You use Taekwondo, right? *Juri: Yeah, so what? Even an idiot could see that. *Pai: I thought I saw a web come out of your leg for a second back there. 'Victory' *Pai: Akira, Juri, your kung fu still isn't good enough. *Juri: Don't be stupid. I know all the Taekwondo I need. *Akira: No, you guys still need to know more Bajiquan. Lady 'Intro' *Lady: What's a movie star doing in a place like this? *Pai: Things just work out that way sometimes. And Akira begged me to come. *Akira: Hey, you're the one who's always dragging me around, Pai. Lindow 'Intro' *Lindow: You guys do pretty good fighting unarmed. *Akira: There are many parts of the body like the shoulders, elbows, and back that can become weapons if needed. *Pai: It's the training until they can be used that way, that's the hard part. Neneko/Neito 'Intro' *Neneko: Neneko wants to beat up the bad guys with kung fu too, you know. *Akira: That's the spirit. After this is over, I'll teach you the horse stance for starters. *Pai: The horse stance? Somehow I don't think Neneko will take to it very well. 'Victory' *Akira: So that's it? Come back when you're stronger! *Neneko: Neneko just hopes they don't come back too strong for us to beat, you know! *Pai: Yeah, well I guess that is one thing to consider. Rikiya Intro *Akira: So your Busujima style focuses on sending ki into your opponents? Sounds interesting. *Rikiya: Akira, if you truly think so...then I wouldn't mind teaching you. *Pai: Don't do it. A Tetsuzanko that makes your opponents blow up would be too dangerous. Sänger Intro *Sänger: Akira, Pai. What do you think of our foe? *Pai: I think they're ten years too early to fight with us. *Akira: Heh, you're supposed to say that after the fight's over. Saya Intro *Saya: Maybe I should learn kung fu as a way to keep in shape. *Pai: I definitely recommend it. You'll save money and improve your luck to boot. *Akira: Come on now, you know it doesn't do all that. Tron Intro *Servbots: We want you to teach us a Servbot Elbow attack! *Pai: I think your arms are too small for that. *Akira: Maybe they can learn the Tetsuzanko? Ulala Intro *Ulala: Do you have any messages for your families back home? *Pai: Father, I will never forgive... *Akira: Pai, stop right there. Otherwise, the entire galaxy will know about your family afffairs. Valkyrie Intro *Pai: A servant of the gods...Would you be interested in a career in film? *Valkyrie: Film? What do you mean, Pai? *Akira: Pai, I hope you're not thinking of using an angel to acheive fame. Vashyron Intro *Vashyron: I'm not into shooting enemies in the back. *Akira: But sometimes getting behind your opponent is the key to victory. *Pai: I don't think that's what he meant. Category:Quotes